Shenzi Tuck (A Friar's Baby)
To find the page for the character in other media, go here. Shenzi Tuck is a toddling hyena, and the titular character of the fanfic "A Friar's Baby." She is the daughter of Friar Tuck, and is raised in the church that he owns. Personality Being a two-year-old, Shenzi is quite timid, but at the same time sweet, and loves making friends. She shows some maturity and generosity when she donates her last farthing to the poor box in the church she calls home. She also expresses bravery when Friar Tuck is arrested when trying to protest after the Sheriff takes her donation for Prince John, and she tries to intervene. She performs another brave act during the jailbreak when Tagalong gets left behind; She tries to save her while Robin Hood is attempting to do the same, so he has to bring them both back to the group. But expressing some smarts, she shows no recklessness when Robin has to bring her with him in his great escape. Plus for her age, she’s very respectful towards adults and royalty (sans Prince John), because when King Richard appeared, she curtseys for him. Of course, no child is perfect; Shenzi is prone to wandering off to wherever her never-ending curiosity takes her. Plus the morning after the “Phony King of England” segment, she hides in her father's robes for fun by secret. In the same scene, it's revealed that she is very ticklish, like any toddler, especially on her stomach, and under her arms. Relationships Friar Tuck Go here. Sexton Mouse and Little Sister Shenzi gets along very well with her rodent godparents, although she isn't as close with them as she is with her father. She evven convinces them to not tell Friar Tuck where she hides the morning after the archery tournament. Robin Hood Shenzi is close with Robin; She thinks of him as an uncle, and possibly a role model. At the tournament, she watches him compete while looking for Sir Hiss with her father, and Alan-a-Dale. During the jailbreak, Robin is forced to bring her with him as he tries escape the castle after they're both trapped in. Just before the wedding begins, Shenzi shows joy when Robin comes in. Little John Shenzi is close with Little John, and like with Robin, she thinks of him as an uncle. During the meeting in Sherwood Forest, Little John gives her the cute nickname "short stuff." Just when the battle at the archery tournament ends, he yanks her away from an onslaught of arrows before they could strike her. Skippy Shenzi is good friends with Skippy. They even marry each other upon reaching adulthood in the epilogue of the story. When he goes to test his bow and arrow, Shenzi comes to watch him after granted access to do so from her father. When Skippy sneaks into the courtyard to retrieve his arrow, she follows him despite Sis’ orders. Relationship with Friar Tuck Shenzi is extremely close with her father, despite them not being related biologically. She wishes to be bigger and stronger, so that she could protect him like he does with her. Despite having some mischievous moments, she is very obedient to him, and doesn’t fuss over anything. When he’s arrested for trying to stop the Sheriff from taking her donation to Prince John, she tries to intervene by throwing a rock at the Sheriff’s head, and shouting “No!” But her attempts are in vain when he takes her as well. Just before they are separated, she yells her first sentence to him: “I love you too, Daddy!” In her cell, she sobs in despair when she hears Robin (although not recognizing his voice) say “Friar Tuck dies at dawn,” knowing all too well what “die” meant. She cries with sheer happiness when she and her beloved father are reunited during the jailbreak. She stays close to him when they're sneaking out until the Captain of the Guard attempts to attack them; She lingers to dodge the blow from his ax, but manages to catch up when they're stopped at the wheelbarrow. The other time she breaks away, she attempts to rescue Tagalong when she's accidentally left behind, and they're both grabbed by Robin. But when the gate closes with Robin still inside, he's forced to bring Shenzi with him in his great escape, due to her not fitting through the rails, while Tagalong is pulled out by Little John. Another heartwarming reunion goes on with her and Friar Tuck when she and Robin escape almost unscathed. At Robin and Marian's wedding, the latter introduces them to Felicia, a friend from London who eventually becomes Shenzi's new mother. In adulthood, Shenzi takes ownership of the church when both of her parents pass on. She even wears her father's robes in his honor. Gallery A Friar's Baby Shenzi-40.png|Shenzi's design for a Trader's Delight Pin Shenzi Adult.png|Shenzi as an adult A Friar's Baby Poster.png Outside of story Shenzi-37.png Trivia *Shenzi's family consists of her father Friar Tuck, and her supposed godparents Sexton Mouse, and Little Sister. Her mother Maya passed away during the labor when Shenzi was born. Due to her young age, she is unaware of this. Robin Hood, Little John, and Alan-a-Dale are referred to as her uncles, and Maid Marian and Lady Kluck are referred to as her aunts. * Shenzi is said to be the youngest named character in the movie. Her slight lack of clear speech shows that she’s younger than Tagalong, albeit a little bit. * Her first grammatically-correct sentence was “I love you too, Daddy!” It was said when she and her father were taken away from each other in the jail. Although her first word is unknown. * Shenzi’s voice actress, Jodi Benson, provided the voice of Ariel in Disney's adaption of "The Little Mermaid." * Unless you count Robin and Little John in their fortune-teller disguises, Shenzi is the only character in the movie to have human-like hair. She’s also the only character to have irises (one blue, one green) constantly. * Shenzi’s involvement in Prince John’s second plan was to have her deported to France after her father’s supposed execution, but when Robin was escaping with her, Prince John became intent on simply killing her instead. * The white bow she has in her hair bears a resemblance to the red bow that Snow White wears with her main princess outfit. The only difference besides the color is that on Shenzi’s bow, the two tails are visible. * Along with Maid Marian, Shenzi is the only female character that wears shoes. Although she’s the only child to wear them. Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Females Category:Females with a high pitched voice Category:Daughters Category:Babies Category:Toddlers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wives Category:Clergy Category:Robin Hood